


Y ocultarla por el resto del mundo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Panic Attacks, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Yuri? Yuri, mi amor, que demonio ha...”“¡Soy una chica!”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Y ocultarla por el resto del mundo

**Y ocultarla por el resto del mundo**

Algo estaba equivocado.

Decididamente, horriblemente equivocado.

“¿Yuuyan?” Yuri llamó, sentándose en la cama y mirando alrededor, sintiéndose un poco confuso.

Era una sensación, nada más, pero una que no estaba muy ansioso de controlar pronto.

Teniendo los ojos rectos frente a sí se puso en pie, y la incomodidad creció-

Sabía lo que era, sólo no podía creerlo.

Lentamente, como un hombre que camina hacia el patíbulo, se movió hacia el baño, abriendo brusco la puerta.

El chillo agudo que echó habría sido suficiente para darle una idea completa de la situación, si no lo hubiera hecho ya la imagen en el espejo.

Corrió afuera de la habitación y se apresuró en cocina, donde Yuya estaba haciendo el café.

“¡Yuya!” gritó, finalmente teniendo éxito de obtener la atención del mayor.

Cuando Takaki se giró, el asombro en su cara dijo a Yuri que tampoco había algo mal con el espejo.

“¿Yuri?” Yuya llamó, confuso, dando unos pasos hacia él. “Yuri, mi amor, que demonio ha...”

“¡Soy una chica!” gritó el menor, cerca de un ataque de pánico. “Soy una puta chica, Yuya. Por favor, no pudo... no sé cómo...” se inclinó, apoyándose a la mesa, su cabeza increíblemente ligera.

“Siéntate.” sugirió su novio, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Ella. Él.

Yuri hizo como le había pedido, moviéndose incómodo en la sienta. _Todo_ parecía diferente por él. Ella. Él.

“Yuya, estoy a punto de perder los papeles, de verdad. ¿Qué diablo está pasando?” preguntó, acusatorio, como si Yuya tuviera algo que ver con eso.

Y Takaki hizo una mueca, sentándose frente a él.

“¿Qué? ¿Piensas que haya tirado una moneda en un pozo de los deseos esperando que te despertaras con partes de mujer?” ironizó. “No sé que pasa, Yuri. Es... vale, es raro.” inclinó la cabeza, estudiando la forma frente a sé. Aparentemente, no pareció tan asqueado como le habría gustado a Yuri que fuera.

“Deja de mirarme, ¡es espeluznante!” gritó, cruzando los brazos, incómodo. “Es típico de ti reaccionar así. Seguro estás pensando que es raro, pero que podría ser interesante, ¿verdad? Y te preguntas porque te acuse de haber algo que ver con esto.” se quejó, sintiéndose horriblemente cerca de llorar, para ninguna razón.

Yuya levantó una ceja, asombrado.

“Veo que la apariencia no es todo lo que ganaste.” comentó, su voz baja, pero bastante alta porque Yuri lo oyera.

“Vale, búrlate de mí. Como si la naturaleza no lo estuviera haciendo bastante.” miró abajo a sí mismo, haciendo una mueca. “Mira, ni siquiera tengo tetas. Imagínate: me transformo en chica y me falta el único rasgo cautivador que tienen. Es una pesadilla, no puedo creerlo.” respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. “¿Pues? ¿Pretendes hacer algo o vas a seguir mirándome y luego excusarte sutilmente para ir al baño?” preguntó, amargo.

Yuya puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró; pero, de todas formas, dejó de mirarlo.

“Tendrías que dejar de creer que siempre pienso en el sexo, Yuri. De hecho, soy preocupado por ti.” cogió su móvil, indeciso. “No lo sé. Tal vez tendría que llamar a Yabu.”

“¿Yabu? ¿Por qué?” preguntó Yuri, poniendo mala cara. “¿Quieres pedirle consejos, dado que se ocupa de una chica desde hace más que una década?”

“No me burlaría de Kei. Espera que te vea así.” Yuya contestó, marcando el número.

“Que me vea... no, Yuya, no entiendes. Ahora vas a arreglar el problema, así que ninguno, y quiero decir _ninguno_, vaya a verme así. ¿Soy claro?”

Fue entonces que oyó el timbre, y otra vez se aterrorizó.

“¡Ignóralo!” siseó a Yuya. “No podemos dejar qué entre nadie, Yuya. Se acabaría para mí, no voy a salir de este piso y ninguno va a entrar hasta que todo no volverá a su lugar.” declaró, su respiración más pensante.

Quien quiera fuera del otro lado de la puerta, todavía, aparentemente no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, y siguió sonando el timbre una y otra vez, y Yuri estaba loco con el sonido y...

Abrió los ojos improvisamente, sentándose tan rápido que pensó de haberse causado un traumatismo cervical.

Gimió por el dolor, y le tomó una fracción de segundo para recordar lo que lo había despertado tan abruptamente.

Silenció la alarma de su móvil y luego, muy despacio y muy cuidadamente, procedió a controlarse.

Se sentía perfectamente normal, pero por si acaso metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones, suspirando con alivio.

“¿Quieres que me ocupe de eso?”

Yuya había elegido ese momento para entrar, y si Yuri no hubiera sido feliz de descubrir que había sido un sueño, se habría avergonzado de haber sido pillado con una mano en su ropa interior y una expresión de estasis en la cara.

“¡Yuu!” gritó, levantándose y echándose contra su novio, cerrando los brazos alrededor su cuello. “No puedes entender, tuvo la peor pesadilla del mundo. Me despertaba, y era una chica.” explicó.

“¿Una chica?” Yuya repitió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Sí, una chica. Y estaba loco, y tú estabas perfectamente inútil, como siempre. De verdad...” lo miró, levantando una ceja. “Tenía la sensación que me encontraras guapa.” hizo una mueca. “¿Te gustaría más si fuera una chica?” preguntó, inquisitivo.

Yuya se echó a reír y se sentó en la cama, tirando a Yuri consigo, dejando que se sentara en su regazo.

“Antes que nada” dijo, sonando excesivamente dramático. “rechazo pelear por un sueño. Y entonces...” sonrió, llevando una mano detrás la cabeza de su novio, acariciándole el pelo. “Me gustas como eres. Pero no me podría importar menos de tu género, Yuri. Te quiero porque eres tú.”

Yuri suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Claro que vas a transformar algo tan raro en una excusa para ser pasteloso.” bromó. “Esto es culpa del Haikaropa y ese asqueroso que me dijo que parecía adorable. No voy a vestirme de chica nunca más, Yuuyan. No merece la pena y no me divierto. Puedes llamar a Kekeke y decirle que vaya al infierno. La próxima vez que le falta alguien, Hikaru puede hacerlo a solas. Hace de chica bastante bien para todos los nueves.”

Yuya rio y llevó la mano a su cintura, tirándolo más cerca.

“Considéralo hecho.” concedió, besándole rápido los labios. “Pues, dígame... ¿Cómo eras en tu sueño? Quiero cubrir todas las bases antes te dejarte jurar que no vas a vestirte de chica nunca más.”

Yuri le golpeó el hombro, enojado.

“Creo que he oído que no te importa nada de mi género, Takaki.” lo provocó.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

“Puede ser.” confirmó. “No significa que no sea curioso.”

“La curiosidad mató al gato, Yuuyan.” le hizo notar Yuri, pero estaba sonriendo.

“Pero la satisfacción le devolvió a la vida.”

El menor inclinó la cabeza de un lado, y al final asintió.

“Por eso” dijo “puedo hacer algo.”

Y lo hizo, y sabía que a Yuya no le importaba, no con la manera como siempre le había demostrado de quererlo.

Claro, no a ella.

A él.


End file.
